


Third Time’s The Charm

by colorBlip



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Barbara Parker - Freeform, Diana is a murderer, F/F, Fanfiction, Guns, Hannah England - Freeform, Hannah and Barbara - Freeform, Little Witch Academia - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Murder, akko kagari - Freeform, criminals, cupid bee, diana cavendish - Freeform, eventual Diana x Hannah x Barbara, love spells, luna nova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: The three girls hovered over Akko Kagari’s limp, lifeless body, exchanging worried looks amongst each other...“Perhaps the third time’s the charm?”
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Barbara Parker, Diana Cavendish/Hannah England, Diana Cavendish/Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. ~ Prologue ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! Please leave feedback and tell me what you think!

Diana hates being compared to Akko. The way that she practically glides through the hallways with long, confident strides is no match for how Akko can barely make it a few feet out of her dorm without tripping over something that isn’t there. 

Diana’s posture is tight, and upright. It was never untidy like a certain brunette who was almost always slouching, no matter it be in her seat or while she simply walked. Long distances for Diana were no big deal, and not even a small sound of irritation escaped her, whereas the girl below her couldn’t go a full minute without whining or complaining. 

During classes, Diana was quiet and never spoke a single word when it wasn’t necessary. When it was, she spoke in a calm, firm voice that was almost intimidating - but still successfully managed to capture the attention of those who may not have been paying attention, much like a girl with brown hair who was constantly interrupting the lecture for a silly query, following something along the lines of “Are there emergency exits in the restrooms?”

Akko never took any of the lectures half as serious like almost any of her classmates, and definitely not Diana. The blonde believed that each class was a priority, and the brunette thought of it as no more than a waste of time if it didn’t involve so much as a mention of a spell.

Akko was messy, and Diana was clean. 

During meal time, Diana always kept a handkerchief tucked away in the collar of her school uniform, might there be an unexpected mess that needed cleaning. Her utensils were always lined up neatly, ready for whichever one she may use. She ate her meal in small, generous bites from her fork, chewing with her mouth closed until she was satisfied, and never over ate. 

Akko on the other hand, almost always forgot to even grab napkins while getting her tray of food unless Sucy or Lotte reminded her to. By the end of the period, she had stains from the meal all over her uniform and carelessly wiped her dirty hands on her skirt, and always returned to the kitchen to get seconds of the portions. She chewed with her mouth open, chatting away and conversing with her roommates while she made gross sounds that filled the majority of the canteen’s ears. It was simple, and very in character for the wannabe witch. And that had a lot to do with why Diana decided to start sitting 5 tables away from the one that the red team always occupied. Hannah and Barbara followed naturally.

Diana prefers a cup of unsweetened tea, and Akko prefers the fizziest, sweetest beverage she could possibly get her hands on. The Japanese witch often mixed all of the juices that were being served into one, overly sweet and bitter drink in her glass.

The British witch collects all of her trash onto her tray and brings it to the trash bin when she finishes her meal, and Akko leaves hers for the janitors to take care of.

It was simple. Their differences were easy to see.

When casting a spell, Diana kept her posture upright and tidy, only moving to wave her wand as the magical incantation bloomed from her lips with little to no effort. Her magic was always on point and she never failed, much to her professor's amazement, always ending her performance with a graceful bow to the standbys who had gathered to watch the talented young British girl. It’s what made her the star student of Luna Nova. Akko couldn’t cast a simple spell like ‘Tia Freyre’ without butchering it a few times. And even when she did get the pronunciation correct, then it would be her movements that weren’t right. She was always babbling nonsense about how she had apparently been doing everything right - but anyone who attended Luna Nova who wasn’t even involved in the conversation could see that she was just making excuses for herself.

When the school day was over, Akko ran, despite the multiple signs that warned against it were posted throughout the long corridors, and Diana walked at a normal pace back to her dorm. 

Diana completes her assignments that she had collected throughout the day, always on cue before the lights are turned out throughout the academy. Akko cramps hers 10 minutes before their first class of the day is about to be in session.

When Diana sleeps, she is pristine and keeps her position throughout the entire night. Not a hair on her head is out of place, especially since she thoroughly brushes it out before her slumber. Akko sleeps, and tosses and turns in the night. Only an hour into sleeping, her hair makes it look as though she had been electrocuted. 

Akko and Diana are two separate personalities, not alike one another in one single aspect. And Diana would like to keep it that way.


	2. ~ The trip to town ~

It was a relatively sunny day at Luna Nova. Nothing really out of the blue. Though it was a morning in the middle of December, it was detected as a bit strange to Diana Cavendish as she peered out of the glass window in her dorm room. 

She watched all the students pour out of Luna Nova’s main entrance door. The pretty little witches, pushing shoving their way through, but they’d quickly fix their posture when a professor was paying attention for once.

Today, there was a short break at Luna Nova, most likely due to the teachers preparing their next curriculum. Each student was given 5 hours to head out into Blytonbury, the nearest town, and were to head back to the Magical Academy.

Diana scoffed, with a small, unreadable smirk. She decided it was time for her to head out now, and catch up to her own teammates, Hannah and Barbara. 

As the British Witch headed out into the field along with the other students, she was immediately distracted with the shine of the early morning sun, spilling through the trees of the classic British countryside that expanded over the horizon. It was dotted with all sizes and colors of forest trees and greenery, right before she spotted Hannah and Barbara.

Diana was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when her two giddy teammates started booking it towards her. She became a little concerned when they didn’t stop running to her, only stopping merely inches before her.

The inaudible chatter immediately began, and Diana could only sigh. “Okay you two, one at a time!” Diana snapped after a bit more of the indistinctive babble of the two. 

Hannah and Barbara suddenly went silent, looking at each other before deciding who’d speak first.

“Me and, Barbara of course, ...were thinking today we could go to the fair...! What are you thinking Diana? Is that okay with you?” Hannah fidgeted nervously with her hands. She always became a nervous wreck when it came to talking to their leader. Jarring, blue eyes bored into Hannah’s nervous ones, and there was an awkward silence.

Then, that’s when Diana averted her gaze off into the distance. “You see girls, ...I was thinking of doing something a bit more…” the blonde trails off mid-sentence. 

When she caught sight of her two teammates, eagerly awaiting her response, she felt a bit guilty for not taking their wishes into consideration.

“Something… a bit more related to our studies.” Diana finally says, smoothing down the front of her usual witch attire.

Hannah and Barbara sank, and both of them groaned in defeat. “Oh, okay then... lead the way,” Barbara offered, reluctantly. The disappointed girls backed away, allowing their heiress walking room, and the two of them immediately followed behind.

The walk into the town was relatively quiet. The only time either of them were to speak was when Hannah and Barbara would spot a cute outfit through the window display of shops, or seen a cute bird, which earned them an immediate scold from Diana.

Diana was rather… strict when it came to her teammates. Maybe it was tough love? Or did she just expect them to act just like her? There wasn’t really an answer, since the majority of the time, the British witch was unreadable.

Diana could be really sweet sometimes, but she really did choose when she’d decided to show her sweet side. Hannah and Barbara has only seen it once or twice, but that was only when the two of them had snuck into town during finals to get a special magic item for one of Diana’s studies. The second time was when Diana has a little too-much to drink at the witch welcoming party for the start of the year… but, that’s a story for another time.

The walk was quite nice, actually. It was a nice, countryside Sunday morning around noon. The sun was gradually getting hotter as the three girls continued on.

Eventually the trio came upon the entrance gates of Blytonbury. In the center of the city is a large clock tower with a striking clock bell. The city is home to magical stores such as the Magic Item Cafe. 

Since the city does not currently inhabit witches, it does not own a Sorcerer's Stone itself so the use of magic in the city is not possible.

Speaking of the Magic item cafe, Diana always liked that place. The magic item cafe does have a more specific name; Last Wednesday Society. It had a rather interesting name, and it was mysterious. Maybe that’s why she took such a liking after it. 

It is dedicated to the sale of different magical items as well as to the repair and maintenance of flying brooms. It also has a small space where they serve drinks to the clients while they wait. 

Last Wednesday Society sold things from frogs leg juice, the infamous chameleon tongue candy (which made her gag upon the sight of certain students eating it back in Luna Nova.), flying brooms, and many more magical items. 

As Diana and her teammates approached the shop, the area became all the more familiar. Diana would come here often to enjoy a cup of tea in the cafe. She was well known there. A break from studying and Magic was exciting, even for Diana. She inhaled a deep breath of the fresh, frosty air. It was at least better than stuffy school air, anyway. 

Speaking of magic…

The trio casually walked beneath the warm winter sun, right before Diana came to a sudden stop, turning towards the girls following close behind her.

“What is it Diana?”

“Is everything okay?”

Diana simply nodded, not even bothering to give her two concerned teammates a verbal reply. “I’ve just forgotten something back in the dorm. I’ll have to do retrieve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback and tell me what you think! So far😳


	3. ~ Peer Pressure ~

Hannah and Barbara deadpanned, since it wasn’t often that Diana forgot things. She was supposed to be perfect! Everyone could rely on Diana, right?

“What is it that you forgot anyway?” Hannah inquires gently, not wanting to upset Diana with her questions.

“Just my wand, is all. I’ll be back shortly. You two stay here, got that?” Diana says firmly, and softly smiles in satisfaction when the two girls eagerly nodded at the heiress’s orders, just before turning around to begin her walk all the way back to Luna Nova. 

“Geez, we got all the way out here just for Diana to turn back around…” Barbara speaks up again, cocking an eyebrow when the blonde is out of earshot. 

“I know right? That is a little odd,” Hannah trails off, gazing at Diana as she grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

“Hey, it’s pretty chilly out. Why don’t we go into the Magic item cafe and get a drink to warm up?” Hannah openly suggests, pondering if Diana really expected them to stand here the whole time, but soon she shrugged it off when Barbara spoke again.

“I don’t see the problem with that… let’s go!” 

—————————————————————

Hannah and Barbara sat across from each other at a vintage, wooden table inside the dark cafe, chatting away as per usual, taking sips of their warm beverages often. After finishing up their refreshments, the two girls decided to have a quick look through the shop, hoping that Diana would make her return soon. After a bit of snooping around, well, ...boy, did they hit the mother lode…

Hannah England and Barbara Parker could not stop snickering. 

They tried to stifle their snorts and giggles, but it didn’t go so well. Maybe it was because they could imagine Diana Cavendish’s reaction to the item they had purchased from the shop? Maybe it was because they knew they’d be scolded, but neither of them could remember a time where they weren’t being scolded. 

The two of them headed outside and stood by a bench, not wanting to dirty their skirts on the bench wood.

“Diana’s gonna freak,” Barbara murmured in-between giggles, clutching her stomach for dear life. Hannah could only nod, and give her fellow roommate a slight nudge when she noticed Diana making her way back to place she departed from her teammates.

Even though the two foolish witches tried to hold on to their hearty laughter, the British witch could still hear them from a mile away. When she finally reached the two, they had stressed expressions on their faces, clearly trying to hide their laughter, but ended up failing miserably. 

The blonde placed her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“... Diana, we- have something to show you. Me and Barbara.” Hannah speaks up, exchanging looks with Barbara before experiencing sweet catharsis when her wrinkled face finally relaxes from trying to hold back the building laughter. It was similar to holding a sneeze back.

Diana looked between the two, examining them closely before noticing the bag that each of them had a hand gripped tightly to the carrying handle, suddenly becoming suspicious.

“What is that?” Diana shouted a bit, grabbing the bag out of the two girl’s hands and unraveling it to see what all the fuss was about. When Diana caught a single glance at the contents of the bag she wilted, and immediately tied it back up and shot them a very betrayed look.

“What on Earth?... You two are aware of the fact that things like this, of any sort are forbidden on the premises of Luna Nova, correct?” The blonde was baffled, getting lost deep in thought as to why her teammates would buy such a thing.

Hannah and Barbara exchanged looks, their faces getting odd looks again when the desire to laugh has returned. Diana growled, pushing passed the two to go back inside and return the forbidden item.

“D-Diana?! Wait! Where are you going?” Barbara manages to blurt out, jumping back with a startled yelp when the blonde unexpectedly turned around and narrowed her eyes.

“I’m returning this!”

“B-but why?” 

Diana heaved a deep, disappointed sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that it would relieve some of the tension she was experiencing.

“You two are aware that I haven’t had... one of the best experiences with one of these things… right?” The blonde said as calmly as she could, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. 

Diana Cavendish was feeling… betrayed.

Hannah and Barbara exchanged looks. 

“Why would anyone?—“

“ QUIET! That… was a rhetorical question.” The blonde shouts, startling the two other girls with her sudden burst.

Barbara opened her mouth to speak, and was immediately cut short when Diana spoke again.

“We’re going to show Luna Nova’s administration team about this. They will give you two the proper punishment for what you’ve purchased today.” Her voice went cold, and she had that obnoxious tone that she got when she was very, very mad.

Hannah and Barbara didn’t intend for their little gag to go this far. They were scared that they might be sentenced to death for this. Or worse… expelled.

Then an idea popped in Hannah’s head.

“You know, Diana… you know what they always say? Second time’s the chaaarm,” she tried in a sing-song voice, 

“Why don’t you try it again tonight, ...on Akko ?”

Akko.

Diana wasn’t listening until she heard that name. Suddenly, she listened to what they said, fuming with anger.

“ Yeah, or is wittle-baby-Diana scared?” 

After a little more teasing, both girls watched her with smug looks on their faces, and Diana went speechless as she considered doing a forbidden act on the magical academy’s property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🧡😁🤨👍👍


	4. ~ Au revoir ~

This was most certainly not one of her best decisions. Hannah and Barbara had purchased a gun from that store. 

But, oh boy.

Not just any gun.

This gun contained the fluids of a Cupid bee in it’s bullets. One shot of this, and the magical contents of the bullet went directly in the heart, and your chosen target will fall head over heels for you, in an instant. 

The last time Diana had regrettably used one of these was during her first year here at Luna Nova. She had used it on a girl that she liked. 

The spell only works if the bullet is shot directly into the heart.

It was a late night, after student hours, and she was alone in the garden. Diana tried with her best attention, focus and skill to get it right, but the unsuspecting target moved, and didn’t know what hit her from behind a rustling bush.

The girl died. And Diana was responsible for her death. She had carried this dirty little secret with her ever since, and she promised that no one was to know.

Diana quickly did a magical object disappearing spell, quickly whispering the eerie incantations, before all of the evidence of this incident vanished into thin air.

That was, until her two roommates snuck and snooped through her personal diary and found out the truth of Diana’s little crime.

Hannah and Barbara knew of Diana’s little obsession over Akko Kagari. They used it against her all the time when they didn’t get what they wanted. But Diana had no choice. 

If the entire school found out about her secret, she would be in big, big trouble. 

But Hannah and Barbara had convinced her, surprisingly. They had turned things around on her, and here they are again, using her secret against her. She had no other choice but to do as they pleased. 

Diana once tried a memory wiping spell while the two of them were sleeping, but they’ve casted an eternal spell on themselves that made them invincible to any spells of that sort.

A pale, cold finger brushed against the trigger of the potentially lethal weapon, and she heard distinct and quiet snickering from behind her as they hid in a bush on the path to the entrance of the school.

“Go on, Diana,”

“What’s taking you so long?” Hannah and Barbara ushered her like a police did a newly arrested suspect into their vehicle.

Diana grumbled, feeling absolutely violated as she was being played like an instrument by her teammates. She was blackmailed, being watched meticulously while they laughed at her embarrassment. The blonde was shaking in anticipation as she waited for Akko to stop for a moment on her nightly stroll so she could get the perfect shot. 

A simple move of her head would rustle the branches of the bush they were all couched in, alerting any passerby that they weren’t alone.

Diana among her hysterics was starting to get impatient with Akko whom she watched like a bird watched its prey. The unsuspecting brunette strolled casually in the night on the common entrance path, going as far as the great iron gates that protected the magical property before stopping and taking a seat on one of the benches. 

She was wearing a cloak, but it didn’t make her look suspicious. If you asked Diana, she’d say it made Akko look…  _ less indecent.  _

Diana hadn’t been paying attention to much other than her target. She could see Akko from afar, peering curiously up at the sky as her head darted in all different directions to see every star that twinkles in a glittery display up above. 

Diana felt sickened towards herself. 

How did Diana, Luna Nova’s widely known star-student end up under the thumbs of her obnoxious associates Hannah and Barbara? How did she allow herself to become their puppets and commit despicable crimes like this? 

She felt estranged. Beside herself. Like it was all a dream. She felt nauseated as it all became real. Her finger re-centered itself on the trigger after the sweat had caused it to slip. 

The blonde was under the pressure of an elephant trying to find balance on top of a nickel. She  _ absolutely  _ had to get this right. She groaned quietly, feeling so much like a psychopath.

The bush they were hiding in was about two yards away from Akko and where she was peacefully taking a break. 

Diana closes her eyes before she takes a deep breath through her nose and releases it slowly. 

‘ _ I suppose I really have no other choice,’  _ she says in her mind, slightly turning her head to see her captors behind her having a conversation. 

_ Diana Cavendish’s vision focuses on her target, aiming it precisely and carefully at the center of Akko’s chest.  _

The blonde takes another deep breath before going in for the kill, both literally and figuratively. Her finger stroked the damp trigger pad once more before striking it with an energetic push of her pointing finger. 

A rough hand on her arm. “Hurry up, you twit! What’s the hold up?!”

_ Diana’s worst fear. _

Her hand slips, but not before the trigger was pulled. 

A loud, ear deafening  _ BOOM!  _

The three girl’s ability to hear momentarily went blank, meanwhile the bullet containing the magical substance pierced through the air and straight into one of the main arteries of Akko Kagari’s neck. 

Time slowed for Diana as she made her way out of their hiding spot over to the girl with brown hair, becoming numb to any feelings like the painful ache in her knees from crouching for so long.

The three girls hovered over Akko Kagari’s limp, lifeless body, exchanging worried looks amongst each other.

‘’Oops,’’ Hannah says with deep remorse in her voice, her brows furrowing. 

Barbara’s blood ran cold upon squeezing Akko’s hand and getting no response, except her now cold and pale hand falling lifelessly to where it was before it was tampered with.

A cold breeze brushed past Diana’s shoulder, and she shivered at the sight of all the blood pooling around Akko’s body from the wound in her neck where she had been punctured with the bullet. A pink, sparkly substance which was that of the Cupid Bee also oozed out of the horrible wound that made everyone queasy upon the sight of. 

Neither of them uttered any words. It was only a matter of time before they were caught. Diana had to do something.

Perhaps third time's the charm.


	5. ~ Waking Up ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana, Hannah and Barbara leave Luna Nova in the middle of the night.

“ _ Zabravil.”  _ said Diana in a quiet voice. She was casting a memory loss spell on Hannah England and Barbara Parker while they slept soundly. 

During their small ‘ _ Akko dilemma’  _ all of them frantically searched for a way to dispose of any evidence for their crimes. Hannah and Diana carried Akko’s heavy, lifeless body, bloodying their uniforms in the process. Barbara very nervously performed a disappearance spell for the first time on the pool of blood. It took her a few tries, but eventually she perfected it and the mess was cleaned right up. 

Diana had promised and assured her teammates after they had a panic attack that they wouldn’t be caught, so that meant she would have to do everything in her power to make sure of that. 

_ A Cavendish never backs down on her promise.  _

So, while the two delirious girls slept under the blue shine of the moon, Diana did what she had to do and made them oblivious with a spell that she never used before. She didn’t know the side effects, causes or antidotes - but she didn’t have much of a choice at this time. 

Over the distraction of their snoring, Diana set up the preparations she’d need to escape without a trace in the night. Her cloak which made her appear like a thief, her broom, her wand, and a small bag to be thrown over her shoulder to carry small necessities. Unfortunately, she’d have to leave without any means of nourishment. 

Diana made her way over to the great window just above Barbara’s bed and released the hatch that kept it locked. She gritted her teeth as the cold, December air from the outdoors prickled against her nose and cheeks. It felt just the same as it did from before when they were out there hovering over that of Akko’s body in a pool of red. 

By now, it was five thirty in the morning, which spared the British witch three hours until sunup when everyone was awake, preparing themselves for the day. 

It was only a matter of time before Akko’s absence was noticed, and the school would go on lockdown following the events. Everyone would be interrogated, witnesses stepping forward (to which Diana hopes there aren’t any,) and news reporters on the matter. 

The delirious blonde witch peered out of the window, searching for the perfect escape route from here. The massive grove of tall pine trees in the countryside distance made it hard to see very far. Around these hours it was also very foggy out, which made flying conditions dangerous. Diana didn’t really have a choice though. 

With the time she had left to leave unnoticed in mind, Diana got right to it. Even though she had casted a memory loss spell on Hannah and Barbara, she still didn’t feel safe leaving them. What if for some reason it didn’t work? Perhaps the effects might wear off somehow. Diana was clearly paranoid, but she’d rather be safe than sorry right now.

_ So, she’d have to wake them.  _

The blonde was admittedly a bit nervous. She had a feeling her first time doing the memory loss spell didn’t go exactly as she had landed it in her mind. But she supposed there was only one way to find out.

She turned her head back and saw the two girls who were both sleeping together in Barbara’s bed. They were both so afraid that they were glad to sleep together in light of recent events. The display was admittedly pretty adorable, but it was a statement Diana would be taking to the grave, along with all of her other crimes and dirty secrets that no passerby would expect from the sixteen year old star-student of a magical academy.

Hannah and Barbara had long ago stopped snoring and were now just softly breathing. Diana felt a tinge of guilt disturbing them from sleeping, but she quickly swallowed it down and placed a hand on Hannah’s shoulder and shook lightly. 

“ _ Hannah. I need you two to wake up, now.”  _ The British witch whispered in her ear. There was no reaction from either of the girls and Diana heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Get up!” She shouted this time, shaking her shoulder more violently. Upon hearing her loud voice, Hannah England shot awake with a shout of her own.

Diana flung herself back with a shocked expression from Hannah’s sudden outburst with her hands in front of her defensively. 

…

…

They stared for a moment, and Diana didn’t need anymore than a second to know what would happen next. 

“I just… I’m sorry but- how did I… how did  _ you  _ get here?” said Hannah as she rubbed her bleary eyes to try and get a better look at the intruder in her room. 

The tension in her pose flowed out of Diana and she slumped, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and relieve some of the stress she was getting from all of this. 

_ The spell definitely worked. _

She really didn’t have any time for this. “I’m going to take you home. I assume you’re familiar with broom riding?” The girl with all the pressure said, making things up as it went on. Hannah stares at the stranger in her dorm room, taking in all her features that were highlighted by the shine of the moon coming through the window behind her. 

_ Something was familiar.  _

“Broom riding?... H-home? You mean I’m not home? But… this place looks  _ so _ familiar,” she said, not exactly sure as to what was happening right now. She felt in a daze, confused and honestly a bit frightened. This girl looked to be around her age and didn’t appear to have any ulterior motives. So maybe she really was just trying to help her? 

But why was she sleeping here? And… why when she looked over was there some blue-haired girl next to her?

“Why is…this girl on my bed?! W-who… on-“

_ Hannah’s cheeks flared up.  _

“Was I  _ s-sleeping  _ with this girl?! Were you recording us?!” The girl with the yellow bow holding up her ponytail interrogated a now very flustered Diana. The British girl waved her hands in front of her in hopes of getting Hannah to stop getting the  _ extremely  _ wrong idea. 

“I-I can assure that this isn’t what’s happening,” Diana clears her throat. “Now… will you please put on a jacket so we can get going?” 

The girl handed her roommate with amnesia her usual jacket that she wore on cold days in the field of Luna Nova. It was yellow with white, frilly accents around the sleeves and the collar. Hannah quickly grabbed it in embarrassment, still not knowing what was going on but complied to Diana’s wishes anyway.  _ Diana was very thankful for that.  _

While Hannah got ready, Diana woke Barbara from her slumber as well. Thankfully, she didn’t have a reaction similar to Hannah’s, and was instead groggy and confused. She mostly just went along with what Diana and Hannah were doing — and eventually they were all on the blonde’s broom. 

“ _ Tia Freye!”  _ says Diana with a small but bold voice. Without another word, the three girls take flight. Diana stops halfway out of the window and has Barbara, who got the seat in the very back to lock their way of escape back closed. 

Much to Diana’s dismay, Hannah and Barbara had ‘never’ been on a broom ride before. Hannah asked the frequent ‘So, you’re like a magician or something?’ while Barbara asked more obnoxious ones. The blonde rolled her eyes with a sigh and continued on through the foggy sky to an unknown point. 

Barbara Parker was quite hysterical. She wholeheartedly believed this was just an extremely realistic dream she was having right now. Flying on a broom? That’s only stuff that happens in cartoons. A girl with green highlights over blonde? Is she from the future or something?

Despite everything, she yawned and held onto Hannah’s waist in front of her. She took in the sight of the city below that they flew over, ‘wowing’ in wonder as she enjoyed her first magical broom ride. She’d be waking up sometime soon, right? Might as well just go with it.

Hannah on the other hand? She didn’t really know if her cheeks were as red as they were from the cold, or if it was the closeness she had with this strange green and blonde haired mystery girl right now. Like a thief in the night, she was taken by a stranger that she didn’t even know the name of… 

_ How poetic,  _ she thought to herself. Maybe she’ll write this down if she gets a hold of her journal any time soon. 

She had her arms around the blonde’s waist, holding on for support, of course. The redhead let her eyes close before she laid her head on the platinum blonde hair with tea-green highlights that rustled in the wind in front of her, with a content smile. 

Diana had  _ no  _ clue where they were going, but they were going somewhere. It was going to be far away from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooo like... a comment would make my day😳


	6. ~ Guilt ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt settles into Diana while the three girls search for a place to stay for the night.

A long while had gone by since they’d been flying without a particular destination in mind. Hannah and Barbara had long ago fallen asleep, peacefully making soft snoring sounds as they flew. Diana had woken them a bit prior to landing on land that was unfamiliar to all of them. 

They definitely weren’t anywhere near Luna Nova anymore. Diana held the lamp that she had taken from her room back on familiar grounds and tried to see past the miles and miles of grass from the field they were in. Hannah and Barbara stood close behind her, shivering from the cold. The round, full moon was overhead, casting midnight blue beams of light down on the exposed and vulnerable girls. Diana sighed, knowing that her storage of magic would be wearing out soon. She’d have to use it sparingly if they wanted to make any progress in their getaway. 

“...It looks like we’re stranded here for the time being. Until sunrise, I don’t want to risk taking any chances.” Diana said sternly, hoping she would reassure the two girls she had dragged along with her. But mostly, she was hoping she would reassure herself. 

Not that either Hannah or Barbara understood what ‘chances’ Diana was referring to, but they still nodded. 

With her confidence declining, and the guilt of Akko’s murder settling into her stomach like she’d just eaten an entire meal, Diana spotted trees in the distance. She sighs thankfully, and clears her shaky voice to announce the news to her amnesiac teammates. 

Throwing her small bag over her shoulder, she spoke in a voice that only sounded sure to herself. “G-girls? There appears to be a few trees over there. We can stay under them until morning, where I’ll come up with something to get us somewhere safe.” 

Hannah timidly puts herself beside Diana and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She may not have known exactly who this girl was, but she could still recognize when someone was nervous. Also, she was clearly trying to help them out. Get them away from somewhere. Maybe she’d tell them later. 

“Very well. We should get going, then…”

Diana starts walking in the direction towards the small forest, and Barbara and Hannah follow behind her, like they always did.

“W-we’ll follow you anywhere. Oh, and…” she trails off, struggling to keep Diana’s gaze. The blonde raises her brow curiously, urging Hannah to finish her sentence. 

“...I never  _ did  _ get your name,”

Diana’s face softens. Maybe she should’ve told them her name. “Of course. My name is Diana Cavendish.” 

Hannah feels her face heating up again.  _ Such a pretty name.  _ Then suddenly, Barbara buts between them and gasps. “ _ Diana?  _ Wow, what a pretty name!” 

The British girl allows herself to smile at their compliments. Just a little. And after a long walk of about 25 minutes, the three girls made their way through the field and eventually made it to the small forest where they would rest, or in Diana’s mind,  _ take cover _ for the night. 

Diana settles with her back to a thick tree trunk. It wasn’t ideal and was probably the most uncomfortable place she’s ever slept, but it would have to suffice. She didn’t really have much of a choice. Suddenly, Diana feels hands wrapped around one of her arms, and soon a head resting on her shoulder on the opposite side. She sighs, pulling the tip of her witch hat down to block the two girls by her side out. 

Hannah blushes, and she snuggles closer to the blonde with a small giggle and closes her eyes. She soon falls to sleep after Barbara did, and Diana right after them.

And they finally slept peacefully for the first time since leaving campus earlier that day to simply head into town for a few hours. Diana wouldn’t have woken up if it weren’t for the pained whimpers she thought she was only hearing in her dreams. It was a nightmare. She saw Akko, staring at her with those desperate, pleading maroon eyes right before Diana made her biggest mistake yet and pulled the trigger with a different version of Hannah and Barbara laughing maniacally by her side. 

The blonde jolted awake and rubs at her bleary eyes before fully remembering the whole ordeal she was in right now. For a moment, she thought it could all just be a horrible nightmare within a nightmare and she would wake up in her own bed back in her dorm.

However, she found that this wasn’t the case when she moved her head up from the slumped position that it was in from sleeping. She heard an urgent voice, trying to be quiet by whispering but miserably failing. She didn’t have to guess to know that it was either Hannah or Barbara who the voice belonged to. 

“ _ Stop moving! You’re going to wake Diana with all that noise.”  _

Diana gets to her feet, begrudgingly prepares herself for the next set of dilemmas for the day and surveys the area for her teammates after noting that they were no longer beside her. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take her long to find them. They were a few trees ahead. Barbara was leaning back on her elbows and let out a pained hiss while Hannah did something to her ankle. “I-It looks fractured,”

Diana deadpans upon hearing that. She clears her throat, sternly announcing her presence to them and says “What is going on here?”

Their heads instantly snap in her direction and they stare at her like deers caught in headlights. “ _ D-Diana!” _

…

“Well? I’m waiting,” the blonde insists impatiently, 

Hannah and Barbara exchange nervous looks and gulp. Then Barbara speaks timidly. “Diana? W-we were trying to get you some breakfast. There were berries in that tree and we thought m-maybe if I climbed, I could reach them… but I fell and I think I may have done something… not good to my ankle…”

Hannah simply nods when she finishes explaining. Diana stares at them incredulously before pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself. This was definitely going to hinder with how quickly they’d be able to move, especially since her magic gauge was running low. From some point on out, they’d have to travel on foot. 

“W-we’re  _ really _ sorry, Diana…” 

She sips a deep breath before saying anything and reaches across her body to dig in her bag. “ _ I may have something that can help,” _

Hannah and Barbara smile at each other hopefully and wait a few seconds before Diana soon produces a roll of bandages from her small bag that she brought along on this little…  _ trip _ . 

“ _ Bandages!  _ Just what we needed.” Hannah says in relief. She reaches up, waiting for Diana to hand her the roll of bandages so she could help out her fallen friend. 

“ _ I’ll do this.  _ Step aside,” the blonde says flatly with her eyes closed, and Hannah’s hand snaps back to her body and crawls aside just like Diana ordered.  _ She’d gladly do anything Diana says. _

The blonde reluctantly pulls her wand out from her bag as well as the other things she’d need to do this. There was only enough magic left to do a small wound-cleaning spell for there to also be enough left to at least fly them out of the forest. 

So then, Diana kneels next to the blue-haired girl’s extended leg and gets to work. Hannah can feel her cheeks glowing again while she watches with a sparkle in her eye as Diana cleans the wound with such grace with the flick of her wrist and the mutter of a spell.  _ How can someone be so beautiful in everything they do?  _ The girl wonders. It leads to another thought of ‘ _ I wonder if Diana is single? Of course not… someone as wonderful as her could never be single.’ _

Barbara doesn’t make as much as a squeak of pain while Diana wraps the white bandage around her injured ankle. She watches in amazement as well, ‘ooo’ing at the sight of real magic cleaning up the blood that dirtied her injury.

Soon, it’s all done and Diana comes to her feet again. “That should do it.” She simply says. 

“ _ Diana…  _ you’re  _ so  _ awesome,” Barbara says, utterly fascinated by the blonde’s magical abilities. Hannah has no words.

Diana never considered how awe-inducing magic could be to someone who had never experienced it first-hand. Magic had been a part of Diana’s life since she was but a child, and it didn’t come as such of a wonder as it did when she was first learning it. It had always just been there, waiting for her to use it limitlessly on the camps of Luna Nova whenever she wanted to show off. She had taken advantage of such a beautiful resource that was magic, and felt an inexplicable feeling in her chest when she came to that realization. Now, with her crime, she’d never be allowed into the academy ever again. Not to Luna Nova, and nowhere near the Sorcerer's Stone. The little amount that she had in her gauge was all she had left, and she’d never use magic again. 

“It’s…” she spoke after a long while, her voice coming out with low confidence despite how she intended.

She clears her throat. 

“It’s only amazing because you’ve never seen it before… now, let’s get going. We have a long day ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think!


End file.
